


After The Baby

by great_neckpectations



Series: M'Baku & Ce'Amaka [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, Kinky, mbakumistressff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_neckpectations/pseuds/great_neckpectations
Summary: Ce'Amaka and M'Baku try to be intimate after the birth of their child. Things do not go as planned but they discover a new kink in the process.** Warning: This fic involved pregnancy kink, ANR, adult nursing ***





	After The Baby

Ce’Amaka looked at the red marker that encircled around today’s date on the calendar. Even her kimoyo beads rang at the reminder. September 1st. **  
**

It had been 6 weeks since she had given birth to Adaeze Ngozi Adanna. Ce’Amaka and M’Baku both agreed to go the traditional route: No drugs, at home, in a tub with sacred herbs, with family and a midwife surrounding them. The days since the event were filled with shoehorned naps, shortened Jabari council meetings, and no sex.

For an affectionate couple like Ce’Amaka and M’Baku, the 6 weeks seemed like 6 months. They counted the days until they would be able to make love again. They planned ahead by arranging for Adaeze to be with Ce’Amaka’s mother and Ce’Amaka pumped extra bottles of milk because she was definitely going to drink lots of wine tonight. M’Baku cooked Ce’Amaka her favorite meal and the guards were shooed away when the sun began to set.

With his hand on the small of her back, M’Baku guided a blindfolded Ce’Amaka down the hall to their bedroom. When they arrived, she could smell the roses and the scented candles.

“M’Baku”, she cooed as her blindfold was lifted from her eyes. She turned to face her husband with a face of gratefulness and mischief. He pulled her towards the bed where he sat on the edge. With one quick motion, he pulled her between his muscular, thick thighs and laid his head on her stomach.

M’Baku stripped Ce’Amaka of her kaftan to reveal lacy underwear. He cocked his brow at this discovery and Ce’Amaka bit her bottom lip.

“I see you have your own tricks, temptress”, M’Baku chuckled.

“It is a special occasion and I want to welcome us back with a bang!” The two giggled before M’Baku garnered a yelp from her as he tightened his grip on her ass.

“Careful M’Baku, I’m still a delicate flower”. With that statement Ce’Amaka straddled M’Baku and pushed her lips against his. M’Baku ran his large hands up and down in such a tender manner that should be illegal for a man of his size and strength. Her gentle giant indeed.

Ce’Amaka let out a breathy moan as M’Baku attacked her neck with kisses and nibbles. He suddenly flipped her garnering a gasp as he ripped off her bra. Using his hands he kneaded her breasts. Ce’Amaka winced and groaned in pain.

“M’Baku, my breasts are sore, please be careful”, she warned.

“Sorry my love. I suppose I got a little ahead of myself”. M’Baku being more careful, placed kisses on her breasts and began to flick his tongue on her harden, sensitive nipples.

“OH like that, more please”, Ce’Amaka cried. M’Baku gave her soft but drawn out strokes of his tongue on her buds. He then changed it to soft suckles which caused Ce’Amaka to clench her legs together for friction to release her building tension.

Ce’Amaka revelled in the pleasure of her husband’s tongue until she felt a familiar sensation coming from her breast. Her closed eyes quickly opened and she looked down at M’Baku who looked up at her with a stream of liquid coming from his lips. He licked the stray liquid and looked at Ce’Amaka with equally confused eyes.

“That’s new”, M’Baku noded. Ce’Amaka tried to contain her laugh but it was fruitless.

“Oh sweetheart, what did you think would happen if you sucked on my nipples like that?”

“I …don’t know. I’ve never had to think about it until now”, M’Baku grunted.

“It tastes…sweet.” M’Baku strugged and continued on his trail of kisses down Ce’Amaka’s stomach which still protruded from pregnancy. He loved the way her body looked during pregnancy and after. Her stomach was never flat and always soft but now it was peppered with more stretch marks and loose skin, which M’Baku said resembled the waves of the sea.

M’Baku’s fingers found their way to Ce’Amaka’s slit. Ce’Amaka opened her legs more for him.

“Can I keep the underwear at least”, she joked.

M’Baku nodded. “I suppose” he sighed before pulling down the thin, lacy fabric down her thighs. He positioned himself to where his head rested near her thighs, directly eyeing her core.

He began to lick long strokes along her clit. Things felt good at first until he attempted to insert a finger.

“Ouch…stop”.

M’Baku immediately stopped and looked to his wife for further instruction.

“I think something is wrong”

“Are you hurt love? I am sorry if I hurt you”.  As he rose to his knees, Ce’Amaka’s eyes instantly gazed at his harden length in his shorts. Shaking off her distraction, she huffed.

“I can’t get aroused. I’m not wet. I don’t know if its the hormones or what but not even oral sex is getting me there”.

“I think I’m broken”. She sat up in their bed and brought her knees to her chest. M’Baku could tell his wife was upset.

“Nonsense. You are still healing. Let’s try another time”. M’Baku joined his wife sitting next to her and pulling her into his arms. They sat there in silence until Ce’Amaka broke his hold on her.

“I rather liked it when did things to my breasts.” M’Baku’s face was stoic before a sly smile appeared at her confession.

“I think I enjoyed a certain part of that activity more than I should have”, he said in a raspy, aroused voice.

“Oh really now?” Ce’Amaka smirked. M’Baku simply looked at her with a look in his eyes of adoration but of uncertainty. Ce’Amaka studied him as he moved in front of her.

“Move down a bit”, he commanded in a soft voice. Ce’Amaka slouched her body with only her head propped up by the pillow and M’Baku adjusted himself to lay on his side next to her with full access to her breasts. Preparing for his eventual next move, Ce’Amaka caressed his face and toyed with his auburn curls. This was different. Yes, there was an air of arousal and sex but everything seemed unhurried and lazy.

M’Baku’s tongue danced around Ce’Amaka’s nipple as she tightened her grip on his small tuft of hair. His lips enclosed around her left areola, hollowing out his cheeks to increase suction. A small sigh escaped her lips as bursts of milk flowed from her ducts into her husband’s mouth. M’Baku moaned as he tasted her milk sending vibrations throughout her body.

M’Baku’s fingers roams up and down Ce’Amaka’s body, drawing circles around her love handles. He discontinued his sucking to lick up the stray streams of liquid that escaped his mouth. Ce’Amaka’s head tilted back in ecstasy as M’Baku planted sloppy kisses and bites around her breasts and the roll of fat underneath them.

“You taste like heaven, my love. Of course I expect you to produce something so sweet and creamy”, he cheesed looking up at her with blissed out eyes.

“Oh you’re a big baby I see”, she said stroking his beard. Her tiny hand moved down his stomach sneaking underneath the waistband of his boxers. She could feel his erection growing as he alternated between suckling and licking her breasts. Slowly she began to to stroke his length using his own pre-cum as lubricant.

M’Baku’s stomach tightened as his wife freed his dick from his shorts and began to vigorously stroke him, working from the base to the tip.

With a ring of milk around his lips he sang her praises as he inched closer to his climax.

“Oh M’Baku keep sucking I’m as close as you are”. Ce’Amaka could feel herself getting soaked as he pulled her nipple between his lips and tongue. M’Baku’s manhood began to twitch signaling he was only a few more strokes from his release.

With one last stroke, he howled as the warm, thick ropes of cum shot out of him onto his stomach and Ce’Amaka’s thigh. She shook as her her own release washed over her, producing small whimpers from above M’Baku. Ce’Amaka’s own translucent liquid dripped from his chin as he tried catching his breath from his much needed release.

They stared at each other for a moment until they broke out in laughter.

“Well that was …interesting”, M’Baku said bemused.

“I did not know I could …cum from breast stimulation, let alone from nursing. This post-baby body is teaching me new things everyday about myself, eh.”

The two lovebirds laid snuggled together touching each other as if was the first time they had laid hands on each other. Eventually, the pair got up and drew a shower. They relaxed as the warm cascade of water covered their bodies.

“I think you wear motherhood well. I’m more in love with your body more than ever”. He planted a small kiss on her forehead while massaging her shoulders. She chuckled before responding.

“I think I love it more as well”.


End file.
